


[New Message]

by havsgast



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hens, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Text Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havsgast/pseuds/havsgast
Summary: A story told through text conversations.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	[New Message]

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best at formatting this so that it makes sense
> 
> this is very experimental
> 
> also i just want to spread my "Roman own hens/would be a hen in a pet/animal au" agenda

**V 💔**

_2:07 am_

you fucking asshole

you didn't even record a voicemail

_2:08_ _am_

how could you do this to me

**V 💔**

_1:35 am_

i'm sorry

_1:43 am_

i just want to hear your voice one more time

i miss you

**V 💔**

i miss you

_(read 5:35 am)_

_5:36 am_

I think you have the wrong number.

_7:23 am_

oh fuck

sorry

i'll stop bothering you

_7:25 am_

Are you okay?

_7:32 am_

no

of course i'm not fucking okay

my boyfriend's number now belongs to someone else

i'll stop texting you so let me be

**Unknown number**

_8:16 am_

If you ever want to vent to a total stranger, I wouldn't mind.

_(read 2:57 pm)_

**Unknown number**

_10:41 pm_

can i still talk to you

_10:42 pm_

It's been almost a month, I didn't think I would hear from you again.

But yes, you can still talk to me.

_10:46 pm_

your number used to belong to my boyfriend

he died two months ago

car accident

drunk driver

i just wanted to hear his voice one more time so i called him

but he never recorded a voicemail message

texting him still helped

and now i don't even have that

_10:48 pm_

I don't know what to say to that.

I'm sorry for your loss.

If you want, I could send a picture to distract you?

_10:48 pm_

you can try

do as you want i guess

_10:49 pm_

[a close-up picture of a golden Orpington hen held between two tan hands  
a tuft of curly auburn hair can be seen behind the hen]

This is Marilyn Monroe, my best hen.

_10:50 pm_

you have hens

and you named her marilyn monroe

who are you

_10:51 pm_

Does that really matter?

_10:51 pm_

i guess not

**Weird stranger who own hens?**

_4:19 pm_

you're really gonna send me a picture of a hen every day

it's been a week

_4:23 pm_

Do they cheer you up?

_4:23 pm_

...maybe

_4:23 pm_

Then yes.

**Daily Hen**

_6:07 am_

[a picture of a large amount of eggs gathered in a basket]

Please help me get rid of some of these eggs.

_8:00 am_

how many hens do you have

how many eggs can you get from one hen

what do you expect me to do about it

_8:17 am_

I will give you however many eggs you want for free.

_8:19 am_

tempting but how do i know you're not a weird murderer

and what says we're even in the same state

_8:20 am_

I'm in Dixie County, FL

_8:23 am_

that's closer than expected

i'm in madison county, fl

_8:24 am_

That's not too far!

So, do you want free eggs? Did I mention that they're free?

_8:25 am_

This might help.

[a selfie-style picture of a young man, roughly in his late 20s. he has tan skin, curly auburn hair, and brown eyes.  
he's smiling at the camera, showing one dimple. he's wearing a tank top in a red to white gradient.  
a plastic castle playhouse that has been recycled as a chicken coop can be seen behind him]

We've been texting for a while, so it's about time that I introduce myself properly.

My name is Roman.

_10:34 am_

[a blurry selfie-style picture of a young man, roughly in his mid-20s. he has black skin with pale patches of vitiligo.  
his expression is neutral. dyed yellow hair sticks out from underneath a black beanie. his eyes seem to be brown.  
he's wearing an oversized hoodie with patches of purple gingham fabric sewn onto it using white thread.  
a black shirt with a yellow sunflower can be seen underneath.]

i'm dee

**Roman 🐔**

_11:05 pm_

i had fun today

_11:06 pm_

Me too!

**Roman 🐔**

_10:27 am_

Hey, do you want to come over next weekend?

I would like to introduce my friends to my boyfriend ❤️

_10:28 am_

but i've already met all your hens

_10:28 am_

Rude.

_10:29 am_

but you love me anyway

_10:29 am_

Yeah, I guess I do.

**Author's Note:**

> loveceit.tumblr.com


End file.
